Valentine's Day
by The Scarlet Reaper and Mr Jace
Summary: Something I wrote on Tumblr and decided to post it here! :D Enjoy!


It was Valentines day, and the warm house greeted two best friends, Alan and Eric, with open arms. They shrugged out of their coats and hung them on the hooks near the door, snow slowly melting and dripping on to the floor. They left their shoes by the door, and Alan pushed the mop bucket underneath their coats and smiled.

"I'll make some hot chocolate," Alan said.

"And I'll start a fire."

They bumped fists as they parted, Eric going to the small living room and Alan going to the rather small kitchen. No, they weren't boyfriends…They were just friends. Though Eric loved to flirt with Alan, he convinced himself and Alan that he was just teasing Alan, that he loved to see the smaller brunette blush as red as a tomato. Eric soon had a nice fire going; he smiled at his dandy work. He smiled as he heard Alan set their cups on the only tray he had. He watched the corner as he came around the corner.

"Hot chocolate, yours spiked, and marshmallows."

"You spoil me too much, Al."

Alan rolled his eyes and settled between Eric's, sitting the tray beside them. Eric rubbed Alan's head playfully, and he took the small mug with his name on it. Eric was very fond of this mug. It was given to him as a birthday present from Alan a few years ago. He uses it everyday. He had always gotten quite upset when someone else used his little mug.

He unbuttoned the cuffs of his dress shirt and pushed up the white sleeves, revealing his tattooed arms. He was starting to get a little warm. He fought the urge to take his shirt off, thinking it awkward if he did so. Alan might think he was trying something on him, and Eric didn't want that. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, though, he did have an insanely huge crush on the smaller man. He kept this little fact in his mind at all times, trying to keep himself from saying or doing something incredibly stupid. Slightly happy Alan wasn't leaning against him, his stood and turned on the small radio by the couch. He sat back down behind Alan, the smaller reaper leaning against him.

When the next song came on, Alan's eyes lit up and he jumped up, almost spilling his half empty cup of hot chocolate.

"I love this song!" he exclaimed, holding out his hand.

Eric smiled and took it. He heaved himself off the floor. They sang along with the song, dancing together, laughing together.

There's thing that you guess

and things that you know

there's boys you can trust and girls that you don't

There's little things you hide

And little things that you show

Sometimes you think you're gonna get it

But you don't and that's just the way it goes

swear i won't tease you

Won't tell you no lies

I don't need no bible

Just look in my eyes

I've waited so long baby

Now that we're friends

Every man's got his patience

And here's where mine ends

I want your sex

I want your love

I want your sex

I want your….sex

It's playing on my mind

It's dancing on my soul

It's taken so much time

So why don't you just let me go

I'd really like to try

Oh i'd really love to know

When you tell me you're gonna regret it

Then i tell you that i love you but you still say no!

I swear i won't tease you

Won't tell you no lies

I don't need no bibte

Just look in my eyes

I've waited so long baby

Out in the cold

I want your sex

I want your love

I want your.. Sex

It's natural

It's chemical (let's do it)

It's logical

Habitual (can we do it?)

It's sensual

But most of all…

Sex is something we should do

Sex is something for me and you

Sex is natural - sex is good

Not everybody does it

But everybody should

Sex is natural - sex is fun

Sex is best when it's… One on one

One on one

I'm not your father

I'm not your brother

Talk to your sister

I am a lover

C-c-c-c-come on

What's your definition of dirty baby

What do you consider pornography

Don't you know i love you till it hurts me baby

Don't you think it's time you had sex with me

What's your definition of dirty baby

What do you call pornography

Don't you know i love you till it hurts me baby

Don't you think it's time you had sex with me

Sex with me

Sex with me

Have sex with me

C-c-c-c-come on.

They collapsed on the couch, laughing and breathing hard from the sudden exercise. Alan, on top of Eric, leaned his head against the larger blonde's shoulder, looking up at him smiling.

Then Eric did the unthinkable. He leaned down and kissed Alan. It was an unconscious decision. When Eric finally realized what he was doing he pulled away, blushing slightly, but his blush could not compare to Alan's.

"E-Eric?" Alan stuttered incredulously.

Eric's blushed deepened and spread to his neck and ears. "S-so… George Micheal is a good singer, eh?"

"You kissed me."

Eric looked away uneasily. "Well…I kinda…like you. Like, like you, like you. For years I have, and well…It just sort of hap-"

Alan crushed their lips together, catching Eric completely by surprise. He pulled back and smiled. "So lied about teasing me. 'S okay. I love you, Eric Slingby."

"And I love you, Alan Humphries."


End file.
